SENIOR YEAR
by onholiday
Summary: After the drama Sharpay caused over the summer, Troy and Gabriella are stronger than ever and Sharpay is all alone.  Join the gang as they venture through homecoming, semi, heart breaks, the two plays, prom, and graduation… plus all the stress of college
1. Chapter 1

SENIOR YEAR

After the drama Sharpay caused over the summer, Troy and Gabriella are stronger than ever and Sharpay is all alone. Join the gang as they venture through homecoming, semi, heart breaks, the two plays, prom, and graduation… plus all the stress of college. Troyella, Chaylor, Ryelsi, SarpayxOC.

Chapter 1: The Last First Day

Troy Bolton awoke to a piercing shriek from his new alarm clock at 4:30. He groaned, pushed "snooze", and turned over to a short peaceful sleep.

"TROY!" screamed an angry Jack Bolton, storming into his room at 4:37 am. Troy wiped his eyes and sat up. "Dad… what?! Its 4:30 in the morning?!" he lay back down and pulled the sheets over his head. But this didn't stop Jack; he only grabbed the sheets and pulled them down… "Fine! I'll just make Chad the captain in senior year… because he's probably at the gym and you're where?" Troy sat up and ran his fingers through his hair…

"Oh shit! ...sorry" he added when he saw his father's face. It was now going toward 4:50 and practice was at 5:30, but the team had to be there 15 minutes early to stretch. Troy sprinted out of the bathroom, threw on his old sneakers, grabbed a Propel and sprinted out the door into his father's red pick up.

AT THE GYM

When they got there, Troy was still half asleep but looked up to see a familiar face, his best friend, Chad Danforth.

"Sup, Kid?" Chad asked high-fiving Troy, who shrugged his shoulders and said, "You know something, Chad? Sometimes I hate having my dad as a coach, but I wouldn't be here if he didn't remind me what I'm supposed to be doing at 5:12. Let's head inside, the guys are probably in there."

Practice went extremely well, the guys had a few hidden laughs at the freshmen trying out for the team. Then it was time for the coach to talk about the past seasons and then let the captain speak… so Troy grabbed a towel and stood up.

"Alright, guys. Last year, we got 7th in the state, but we could do so much better this year… it's almost like we have to. For most of us, this is our last chance for the state title… the Wildcats only got it two years ago. This year I want to go for at least 5th." Jack Bolton coughed, giving a hint. "I mean… um third! Right well, its 7 o'clock and I think we had a pretty good practice today, so SHOWER UP!" Chad saw this as his moment.

"HEY WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS!"

"WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS!"

"WILDCATS!"

"GET' CHA HEAD IN THE GAME!"

IN SCHOOL

Troy and Chad walked out of the lockers to their new lockers by Darbus' homeroom...

"Dude," Chad began "I am so glad we don't have that psycho this year!"

"DETENTION, MR. DANFORTH! Consider that your welcome back present." Ms. Darbus sneered.

"Yeah yea… thanks." Chad whined and turned to Troy who was trying to fix open his locker… he always seemed to have problems with that… "Whatever." Chad replied and walked over to Jason Cross to see what the clown had planned for senior prank.

TROY'S POV

My lockers will never open for me… I put the combination in right but, well I have bad luck every year I get a new locker. That's high school for you.

END POV

"Does every year start like this?" a familiar voice asked. Troy turned around to see his girlfriend of almost one and a half years, not counting the month off thanks to Sharpay. "How was practice?"

"You don't even want to hear about it, Gab." Troy replied, rolling his eyes.

"Wow… that bad on the first day?"

"YES!" Troy, half-yelled in his own world, naturally confusing Gabriella.

"No… my dad just gets to me sometimes…" He turned to her and smiled. "Why am I so lucky?" Gabriella looked at him, "what do you mean?" "Well you know I… wait, I said that out lou-" Troy cut off, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks and ears. But Gabriella spared him, realizing what he meant… "That was really sweet, Troy." She said giving him a hug.

The warning bell rang, announcing 5 minutes until homeroom…

"I have to go, Troy. I have the AP Calc. homeroom, room 109." She said reluctantly. But he gave her a world class smile. "Well that works out perfectly, cause I'm in the Spanish 401 homeroom… Room 111." He offered her his hand, which she accepted, as they walked to homeroom.

GABRIELLA'S POV

I look up at Troy and really appreciate this… everything.

It is the perfect start of the end… Wow, it really is.

"Troy?" I asked, interrupting the comfortable silence.

"What's up?" he asked, smiling down at me.

"This year is going to be different." I don't know what made me say it, maybe because I mean it and I can tell him exactly what's on my mind.

"What do you mean, Gab?" He asked, his face suddenly becoming serious

"No, it's nothing bad… I mean I want to make the most of it…. I'm going to make the most of it."

"I know you will, Gabriella… everything's going to be perfect because you deserve it." He smiled and kissed my on the top of my head...

R&R PLEASE.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: this takes place in the end of september... _Italics_ denote characters thoughts

After the drama Sharpay caused over the summer, Troy and Gabriella are stronger than ever and Sharpay is all alone. Join the gang as they venture through homecoming, semi, heart breaks, the two plays, prom, and graduation… plus all the stress of college. Troyella, Chaylor, Ryelsi, SarpayxOC.

Chapter 2: A Past Hurt

Gabriella and Taylor were walking out of AP Biology reading through their notes and stating things they could've perfected.

"I knew it, Gab!" Taylor shrieked..."Number thirty _was_ a trick question! There was no way to answer that without -HEY!" she yelled as Chad grabbed the book they were pouring over and threatened to throw it down three flights of stairs, Taylor was doing a poor job of trying to get it back, so she decided to hit him.

"Jesus, Tay! What Are yo- Ow!" Chad put his arms over his head for defense, dropping his basketball...they both noticed it..."Don't EVEN think about it!" He yelled throwing the book and running down the steps after his most prized possession. Taylor walked back to Gabriella, opened to her page and smiled "Works every time."

Gabriella laughed but wasnt paying much attention, she was too absorbed in her biology book..."Taylor, how are we going to go for first and second in the class if I've just kicked myself out of the running."

"Oh, please, Gab! You probably got a 100!" Taylor smiled but Gabriella shrugged...

"I hate testing because people skip school purposely to get an extra day on the test and to get the answers from their friends... so we won't even find out tomorrow." she mumbled extremely fast. "what time is decatha-...what?" she was interrupted at her locker by Troy, who was chuckling to himself.

"You care _way _to much."

"Not anymore than you do about basketball.." she retorted absentmindedly, attempting to get her lunch but Troy stopped her by blocking her locker with his arm.

"Gab...are you okay?" She nodded but didn't look him in the eyes. so he picked up her chin and asked again..."Gabriella, what's wrong?" she looked at him and he swore he saw a tear in her brown, now sad eyes...

"not here..."

"Okay... we'll eat in our spot." she smiled at him for the first time all day, which caused him to smile.."I'd like that."

IN THEIR SPOT

Troy and Gabriella ate their lunches as they usually did... Gabriella with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and chocolate milk...she loved the simple things and he loved that about her... he had leftover pasta with an energy drink.

Troy's POV

_Gab's acting normal again. Thank God.. I was really getting worried about her in the hall. Maybe here and now is a good to ask._

"Hey... what's... um... are you okay today?" _I asked cautiously, not wanting her to cry again._ "If you think your bio test went bad, we'll compare scores and I'm in regular.. so.." _she smiled which was a good sign.. _"seriously Gab.. if you think it went that badly.. just talk to Mr. Grey."

"It wasn't the test, Troy..." she began, looking at me to see if I really wanted to know... I nodded and I was ready to listen. "Okay... well, things have been awkward lately... everything..."she stopped again and looked at my face, _is she breaking up with me? _."you know how its just my mom and me? ... well that's it.. he...my dad's gone ten whole years today.." she broke off, tears streaming down her face... _I just hugged her, unsure of whatelse to do.. my dad gets to be a little much sometimes.. but he's with me... more than I want him to be.. I guess in a weird way I'm kinda lucky..._

"sorry, Troy... but thanks for listening.." she said, wiping away her tears..

"Gabriella... you know its no problem..." I replied leaning in to kiss her, which she returned, breaking away from it smiling.

"So.."I began,trying to supress my grin..."the back to school carnival's this weekend... wanna go with me?"

END POV

Gabriella's POV

"Of course Troy... maybe it will get my mind of some things." I smiled, I_ know it sounds kindof corny.. but he's wonderful... really selfless and always there when I need him.. his only audible response was _"awesome" _but he was smiling so widely and his beautiful blue eyes were shining..._

**WARNING BELL RINGS!**

Of course.. "Oh.. okay, well talk to you after class.." I said, gladly accepting his offered hand

We walked to class, hand in hand and we were too lost in conversation to notice any looks or anyone making fun... we were in our own world... like kindergarten.

small A/N: what do you think?? CAN I HAVE **1 REVIEW** please? the next chapter will be titled

"Chapter 3: The Carnival/ The Drama Begins" ...

thanks! _onholiday_

* * *


End file.
